The Guardian of Music
by YourTypicalPrincess
Summary: Aria Song is the new Guardian and Pitch strikes agian. But he's way much worse than before. He is plotting something evil and Aria along with Jack and the other Guardian will stop him at all cost. But what if problems arise? Will Jack finally notice that Ariana Smith, the one he fell head over heels in the past and Aria are the same person? Or will Pitch win this time?
1. Chapter 1

Ariana

Hi! I'm Ariana Smith. I live in Pennsylvania, USA with my foster family. Foster family you ask? My parents died in a fire when I was a little girl. But I got over it already. Because of it I'm afraid of fire since I can recall that dreadful past. And since then I have shut myself from others. My foster family tried to opened up but it didn't work. At the age of 9 I found interest in playing the violin. My foster family knew about this and at my 10th birthday they gave me a violin. I was happy about it and started taking music lessons. I learned to play many instruments but I really love to play the violin, of course no one knew about this since I didn't tell anybody. I have been playing it for years and I think I'm getting better at it. But for now let's leave all that things. I better go to school.

-(Back to Reality)-

So here I am, sitting at the cornermost seat at the bus, just starring at the window. Back there I can hear people talking, whispering and some eyes were on me.

"I bet they're talking about me" I said to myself. "But I don't care anyway.."

So I just sat there waiting for the bus to stop. At last the bus stopped, I just couldn't wait to go to the room, sit back, away from everyone, and daydream. As the bell rang evryone went to their respective seats, still talking not until our adviser came. She is a little strict but she can be fun. Oh I can't wait to go home and play my violin, but I have to stay here hoping not to disappoint my parents. So I just sat there for hours. Then..

-( Ring, ring )-

The bell for lunch just rang. "At last, I can get out of this stupid room." I quickly went to the cafeteria, ordered some food and sat on the table, alone, but there was someone who cared for me and who is always there for me, well almost always. He's Alexander. He is my childhood friend. He was the one who understood me, most of the time and the only person in the whole school to hear me play the violin. Well, this lunch I didn't expect that he would talk to me.

"Hey Ariana! What's up?" Some of the students were satring at us, so I thought of cutting off the conversation. "Just go away will you?!" I snapped. He got closer to me, his mouth was just near my ear and whispered. "Will you play your violin this afternoon?" i blushed a little and asked him. "Why do you ask?" Seeing mt expression he understood me and replied. " Okay then, this afternoon I will stop by your house." Before I could even reply he waved his hand. "Got to go, see you this afternoon." "Jeez. Alexander is just.. Oh I don't know. Oh well whatever." I quickly stood up with my tray and put it to it's proper place, feeling annoyed and said to myself. "Oh well, another hours sitting in the clasroom. The bell rang and the students went back to their respective classrooms.

As the class was going on, I started to daydream about me, performing a song with my violin and how the people loved me. Oh how I enjoyed the feling. But I was interupted, the teacher was calling me "Okay Ariana, can you please read the next paragraph." I quickly stood, got my book and read it. As I read, I noticed someone laughing, then another, until everyone was laughing. I stopped reading and looked at everyone and my teacher said. "That's not the next paragraph. Were you listening Ariana?" Then, all I heard inside the classroom were laughs -HAHAHAHAHA- I got embarrased, I sat down quickly. "Now, now, please don't laugh at her, people make mistakes, so let's continue our lesson." Oh I was so thankful to my teacher for saving me from the laughs.

As soon as the room quite down, i was lost in thought. Oh how I despise these people around me. I can't wait to go home and play my violin and just be me. I sat there still angry at what happened staying there was like hell. While I sat there, still lost in thought I barely noticed the bell. I quickly kept my things, got up, took my bag, running from the classroom and quickly got out of the classroom and walked on the way home. I prefer walking in the afternoon. I arrived home, when I went inside I noticed our telephone beeping, there was a message. "From who?" I thought. "Hey Ariana, it's me Alexander, sorry but it seems I can't stop by at your house. My mother gave me a list of errands to do. Sorry" the message ended. " Well I didn't expect him to come anyway." Nothing to do I quickly went to my room, put my bag aside, grabbed my violin and played a few songs. I was really feel relieved from the pain and humiliation I've felt today. I feel like I was been reborn into a new person. After relieving myself for a little bit I practiced few of my songs for my recital. So that's how my life's been. A boring senior year life. I wanted to escape this life so badly. This life of pain and agony.

* * *

**So how's the first chapter? Is it okay? is it? Is it? This is my very first story so please comment or vote. If there were mispelled words, wrong grammars please comment it. It would really help. And please comment your ideas,It would really help.**

**YourTypicalPrincess **


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana [P.O.V]

"I wanted to escape this life so badly. This life of pain and agony." These words kept spinning around my head. After a long time of waiting, it's finally winter, the most cheerful season, my most awaited season. In a few days from now we will have our Christmas break. I can finally be away from everyone, away from school, and away from the bullies. I can finally stay in my room playing my violin all day and all night. But those things have to wait, I have to spend 3 more boring days.

-( 1 day until break)-

*sigh* There I was sitting on my chair, just waiting for the time to pass by. Listening to the boring teacher, in this boring world. Sitting there for hours was like floating in eternal darkness. As I was lost in thought, the bell rang. I was so excited to go home now, for that bell marks the end of classes for the next two weeks. I couldn't get more excited since I can finally play my violin with all my heart, no school works to worry, no bullies and most of all I don't have to worry about other people talking about me. I can just stay there and just be me. Without any second thoughts, I got up and went home quickly. As soon as I arrived home, nobody was there, my parents were still working and will be home during dinner, so to pass time, I went to my room got my violin and played some songs. While playing, I noticed some snow falling and I decided to play the Silent Night. Though I didn't practice this piece, but I feel like playing it today. The snow outside was so beautiful and the world was just peaceful, it felt like there was a need to play that song. I started playing the song, I feel like I was taken away to another world. So I just continued playing the song.

Jack [P.O.V]

"Hey Jack look out!" Jamie shouted, I quickly turned my head to the direction of Jamie and got my face full of snow, we're snowball fighting. "oohh.. You're gonna get it Jamie" "It wasn't me Jack" I was so annoyed and started to make an ice ball but he doged it. You want to know what's happening? Well, I visited Jamie since there was nothing to do at North's Workshop, so we ended up having a snowball fight. We spent the whole afternoon playing and sleding. At that time, their break was already starting, that means no school. We were only interrupted by Jamie's mother."Jamie it's time to go inside, you don't want Jack Frost nipping on your nose" We both chuckled and Jamie replied. "OKay mom." " So, see you next time Jack." After saying that he left. With nothing fun to do anymore, I decided to do some final checks before I leave.

As I was doing my job, I came across a town somewhere in Pennsylvania, USA. I visited the park and saw children playing but most of the people occupying the park were teenagers, the same age as me or lower. " Well, there's nothing to do here" I murmured, so I decided to let snow fall and mabye lighten up the mood. While doing this, I heard a sound. It was so beautiful. Amazed from the melody I heard, I decided to follow it. The sound was not too far away, mabye three to four blocks away from here. I found myself at a house. I think it was about 6 p.m. but the lights were turned off, but there was a single room where the lights were on. And I think that's where the melody came. I took a peek at the door near the balcony. There I saw a teenager with her flowing black hair and little curls at the end, and was playing the violin. " Wait the violin?"

"So she was the person I heard playing. She's so beautiful." I watched her play and was amazed by both her talent and her beauty but I wondered, Why do the people don't hear her playing? Why don't people gather here and listen? As I listened to her I did not noticed some frost on the glass door. I realized that I was too close to the door and holding the door knob. She stopped playing and stared at the door. "I wonder if she can see me." I pondered but unfortunately she was just staring at the frost I created. After that she just resumed playing the violin. *sigh* "She can't see me after all" I just floated there and listened to her play, I almost did not notice the lights. "Damn, when did that show up? Why is North calling us? I've got to hurry." And just like that I left and hurriedly went to the North Pole.

**Yay! Chapter two is finally done..Is it okay? So tell me your ideas, if the are misspelled words please comment. **

**And please don't forget to vote and comment.**

**YourTypicalPrincess **


	3. Chapter 3

Jack

"Damn, when did that show up? Why is North calling us?" After seeing the lights, I hurriedly flew to the North Pole. "Wind take me to North's workshop." Meanwhile at the workshop... "What's wrong mate? Why did you call us here?" Bunny asked "Let's wait 'till everyone arrives here." North replied. Tooth came in with some of her little fairies then came Sandy until everyone arrived except Jack." Jack's a little late don't you think?" Tooth wondered. " Yeah" Sandy signed using his sand. "Ha.. I bet he's crying back to his mummy." Then suddenly a strong wind came bringing along Jack. "Haha... Very funny Kangaroo." "I'm a bunny." Bunny replied. "So why'd you call us here?" I asked North. "It seems Manny has something to say to us." "What do you mean? Are we getting a new guardian?" Tooth sputtered. "I don't know " North replied.

Moments later the crystal glowed, moonlight shone down on it and started showing an image. We could not see it clearly and wondered what it was. It started to form into a man, a slender man with spiky hair. "Pitch?" We all said. "Wait he's still alive?" I asked. "I guess you didn't kill him Frosty." Bunny retorted. "Wha-what? Frosty?" I replied, very annoyed. "Stop it right now. I think there's still more." North said hoping to get our attention. The image of Pitch was gone and another figure appeared, we couldn't distinguish if it was a boy or a girl and noticed some notes around the figure."Is he or she going to be a new guardian?" Sandy signed. After that the light from the crystal went out.

Questions were coming out from everyone's mouth. "When will Pitch return? Who was that unknown figure? Will he or she will be a new guardian?" Bunny asked endlessly. "We don't know all of those yet but just to be sure, we have to keep on guard and be careful, we still don't know when will Pitch return." North assured everyone. After saying that, he dismissed us. Every one left except me. I decided to stay at North's place for a little while. I was so bothered by the thought that Pitch was still alive. "Did we not defeat him? I'm sure that he was swallowed up by his own nightmares." It kept bothering me.

While I was thinking I remembered the melody of that girl. It was so peaceful and relaxing, I decided that maybe I should listen to her play the violin and I might calm down. "Wind take me back to her." I went back to Pennsylvania, USA to see her. When I arrived at her house, I quickly went to her room but she was already asleep. She was even beautiful while she's sleeping. As I was staring at her sleeping, the melody that she played moments ago came back to my mind. This time, I was eager to know more about her. After I saw her sound asleep, I decided to go back to the North Pole."Wind take me to North's place."

When I arrived, I looked for North, I was going to ask him if I could stay tonight. I asked the yetis and the elves and told me that he's in the office. I flew towards his office and knocked. "Come in" I opened the door and went in. "Good evening North." I said "What brings you here Jack?" North asked. "Well, I just wanted to ask you if it's okay for me to stay here tonight." I replied. "Sure, feel free to stay here Jack. If you'll excuse me I still have something to do." "Thanks North." I happily replied. I went outside of his office and stayed for a few hours at the balcony.

I just couldn't stop thinking about her. "I'll definitely know more about her." Saying this, I decided to follow her. It was the only way since she can't see me. Thinking about all of this, I grew tired and decided to sleep. I went to my room and jumped to bed Before I was totally asleep, the thought that Pitch was still alive still bothered me. I was thinking about it for a few hours and almost not noticing the time. "Whoa... It's already midnight?" I finally stopped thinking about anything and finally slept.

**Chapter 3 is out. So do you like the story so far? **


	4. Chapter 4

(2 weeks later)

Ariana [P.O.V]

"Ring...ring...ring.." I heard the clock and slowly streched my right arm to turn it off. I slowly opened my eyes to see what time is it. "7:00! I'm almost late" I quickly got up, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes and went downstairs. Unfortunately, I did not noticed our pet dog and tripped and came tumbling down the stairs. Everyone stared at me and laughed, I also joined their laughter. "I'm so pathetic!" I thought to myself. My mother came to me and asked. "Are you okay dear?" "I'm fine" I replied. "Why don't you eat your breakfast?" "Sure." I quickly ate my breakfast since I was almost late, the time was 7:30, "I guess I have to walk, the bus might have arrived by now." I thought.

I was thinking about this but was interrupted by a knock. "I'll get it." I shouted. I quickly opened the door only to find Alexander. "Are you done eating? If so can I walk with you?" He asked "And hurry up, we'll be late." He added. "Okay, okay. Give me a minute." I just can't turn him down, so I ended up walking with him. At first, it was awkward but moments later we started to talk to each other. When we were meters away from the school, I looked at my watch. "What? It's already 7:50!" "Should we run?" He suggested, I nodded. He grabbed my hand and started running. We arrived, catching our breaths and the bell rang. "Just in time." He said I just smiled at him. "See you later Ariana!" He waved at me and disappeared. I quickly went to the classroom and sat down. "Oh well, another year of this boring life." I said to myself and let out a big sigh.

Jack [P.O.V]

"It's fianlly today" It was spring, classes will resume. "I'll definitely know more about her." These words kept repeating since that day. I jumped out of bed and went outside. The yetis were still doing the same thing, making toys for the next Christmas. I noticed North and flew towards him. "Morning North! How are you?" I greeted him. "Fine as always. Looks like you're going somewhere. And where woul that be?" He asked. "oh... Just somewhere around there" I smirked. "I'll be going now." "Okay, take care"

I ran towards the balcony and yelled. "Wind take me to her." I was so excited to meet her again. I arrived at her house, I saw someone about her age waiting outside. "Hurry up. We'll be late." said the guy. "Okay..okay. I'm coming." As she came out of the door, the wind played with her hair which made her look more even beautiful. "I'll be going now mom!" "Take care Ariana" "I will" she replied. So her name is Ariana. It is only fitting for a person like her.

I followed them, trying my best not to cause problems and follow her without srawing any unecessary attention. At first, things were awkward. "what's their relation? Why aren't they talking?" I wondered, but moments later they got along just fine, then they suddenly ran. I tried to catch up with them, and finally they stopped. They arrived at school, they said their goodbyes and she went inside. I want to follow her inside but I can't, I can't afford afford myself to be seen so I just followed her outside. I spied a tree that had a perfect view of her classroom. Before the class started, three huge guys approached her. It was a bully.

She was bullied by those three, I can see a tear escaped from her eye. I wanted to help her so badly, but I can't. I waited for many hours and was getting born. "I can't believe she has to go through these boring stuff." I heard the bell rang. I think that was for dismissal. After hearing the bell, her expression suddenly changed, she was getting excited over something, I don't know what it was. She grabbed her bag and went out. I followed her, I think she's going home already. When she arrived, she quickly went to her room and started playing the violin. I listened to her amzed. "How can someone who is always bullied can play so beautifully?" I asked myself. I suddenly felt strange, I can't explain what it was. My heartbeat beats faster than before. "Why am I feeling this way?, Is this what they call LOVE?" I was confused, if it is truly LOVE, it feels great.

**YAY! Chapter 4 is done.. JAck's in love... *squeals***

**Please vote and comment.**

**YourTypicalPrincess **


	5. Chapter 5

Jack [P.O.V]  
" "Is this what they call LOVE?" I was so confused, if it's truly LOVE, it feels great. Ever since that day I was always following her. I think it's already been two months, but still she can't see me. Two months? Well, I was madly in love with her, oh how I wish she could see me. I kept thinking about her until the sun started rising. The view was beautiful like Ariana. Today was the 11th of March, and while following her for the past two months, I heard that her birthday is on March 12. Before I went back, I thought about what to give her. "What will be a good present? A bracelet? necklace? Just what will I give her tomorrow." I thought about it and almost did not noticed the time. "Wind take me to Ariana"

" I could not stop thinking. I kept thinking about it until I arrived at her house. "I'll be going now mom." "Okay take care dear." she nodded and started walking. She was very happy, seeing her smiling I blushed a little. "It must be because tomorrow's her birthday." I thought but her expression suddenly changed. Well.. It's not a big surprise, she's always like that at school, I think she hates school. well, I agree with her, I also hate it, especially the bullies. As she went inside, I stayed on the same spot since that day. Seeing her in the room, I reminisce the days I followed her. It was amazing, I never thought I could feel warmth. It was amazing, how she made me feel so warm was like... was like... Ooh she's just so amazing.

" I can't explain it. Everything felt nostalgic for these past two months. I thought about it for hours. The reason why she's alone, that she was adopted but still I don't know about her past, why she shut people out and why's she's lonely despite having a happy family. While thinking about it, I heard the bell rang, it was for the afternoon dismissal. I looked at her excited expression. "I got an idea!" "Already have a perfect gift. I better start making it now." And just like that, I left.

* * *

Ariana [P.O.V]

I heard the bell rang. I was excited to go home. I grabbed my bag and went outside. While walking home, I thought about what I'm going to do, then suddenly the thought that tomorrow's my birthday come up. I hated my birthday. Why? It's the very day my parents died in the fire. "I don't want to loose someone anymore!" These words kept spinning in my head since that day. As I remembered this, I didn't noticed that a tear already escaped from my eye. I quickly wiped my tear hoping that nobody have seen it. "Think positive Ariana! It's just a birthday, after that you can enjoy the rest of your life." I thought, calming myself a little and smiled. After calming myself I Continued walking.

I arrived at my house, before I entered I let out a big sigh. When I entered the house, my parents were already home. They were so early. "Good afternoon mom... dad.." I hugged them. "I'll be going to my room now. If you need me, just call me." Without knowing what their reply was, I went to my room and played a few songs. I felt relieved, forgetting about tomorrow, forgetting about school, and forgetting about THAT PAST. "Ariana, it's dinner time." Mom called. "Okay mom, give me a minute." After changing my clothes, I went downstairs. At first the room was silent, we just continued eating until mom asked. "Dear, do you have plans tomorrow?" I shook my head. " Yeah, right, tomorrow's your birthday and you'll be turning 18. How about we buy a cake? No wait , we'll have a party." She added and sharing her ideas to everyone. I was annoyed. NO I was mad. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I protested at their idea. "Stop it! You all know that I never want to celebrate my birthday. SO just stop it, you're just wasting money." I stood and walked towards my room.

But my dad stopped me."Don't talk to her like that. You should be thankful that she thought about it. If we didn't adopted you, will you have a life like this?" He yelled at me. A tear escaped from my eye. "Yes, someone will still adopt me and I would still shut people out. You don't know much about me. So stop caring." I ran to my room and locked the door. I went to my bed, hugged my knees and cried. It hurts so much. "Let her be Ryan, she'll open up later. Let's leave her for now." "But Nicole.." Dad saw my mother's expression and left. I stayed in my room for two hours, crying and finally, I decided to myself. "I think I should go to the park." I wore my jacket and grabbed my violin.

I escaped from the window and slowly walked to the front yard and I went to the park. When I was a few meters from the park, I felt a raindrop, then another and another... Until it was raining. I didn't mind the rain. It felt like it was only fitting. I liked the feeling in the rain, so I started playing the violin. While playing, I felt strange, I couldn't explain it very well ut the word might be free. Yes, I felt free. I was happily playing but was interrupted by a booming voice. "Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Nobody." It was Richard and the gang, the meanest and baddest of all bullies.

"So you play the violin? Sorry to break your heart but you sound terrible.."He smirked with that devilish look on his face. Before I could even talk back to him, I felt a punch, then another, and another, until every part of my body was aching. I was bleeding a lot, I couldn't even stand anymore, my vision was getting blurry. I saw Richard grab my violin and smashed it. As he smashed my violin, I feel like my world was also smashed into pieces. They were laughing and left me. I was dying, with the strength I have left, I crawled to the wall and leaned on it. "It seems like the rain has stopped." I said. I looked up and saw the moon, it was big and glowing brighter than ever. "I shouldn't have acted like that. At least they're safe." I wanted to look up to the moon once more but my eyes were starting to get heavy, my heartbeat was getting weaker. "I guess this is it" After saying that, everything went black.

* * *

Whew. what a long . Ariana, don't die. where's Jack? Well, you'll know on the next chapter.

Please don't forget to vote and comment.  
YourTypicalPrincess


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack [P.O.V.]**

"Finally it's done" I yelled. I was so proud of what I have made. It was a violin made of ice. "She'll be happy with this." After saying this I left. Before I went to her house, I wanted to go somewhere first. As I was flying, I passed at the park where everything started. Then somewhere near the gate, I saw someone leaning on the wall. As I took a closer look, there were blood everywhere. I hurriedly went to the person, hoping I could help the person. I looked closer to the person's face and "Ariana?" I was shocked, she was bleeding and her heartbeat was getting weaker."NO, Ariana please hang on.

I grabbed her but unfortunately she just slipped. "Yeah right, she don't believe in me" Knowing this I started to panic until I heard a voice nearby. "Damn it, now I'm wet. I better go home fast." That was Alexander's voice. "Yes, Alexander. But wait he can't see me." Then I got an idea. I went in front of Alexander and started creating frost on the road leading to Ariana, I was thankful enough that he followed it. "Ariana? No, Ariana hang in there!" He grabbed his phone and called 911. "Hello? We need an Ambulance, someone's dying, I'm here in Pennsylvania, USA National Park. Hurry!" I was glad that someone was here to help her but I was still panicking. Moments later the Ambulance arrived. I followed the Ambulance to the Hospital. When we arrived there, I followed Ariana to the Emergency Room.

We were waiting outside, Alexander tool again his phone and called someone. "Hello, Good evening, is this Mrs. Smith?" he asked. "Yes, what's the matter Alexander?" Ariana's mom replied. "It's about Ariana, she's here in the hospital." "What? We're going there right now." Ariana's mom hung up. We were starting to worry. "What will happen to her? Will she be alright?" I wondered. Minutes later Ariana's mom and dad came rushing towards us. "Where's Ariana? What happened?" Alexander went silent for a moment then started to explain everything. After hearing the story Ariana's mom started crying. We waited for an hour and finally the doctor came out.

"How's Ariana? Is she okay?" Ariana's mom approached the doctor. The doctor shook his head. "NO!" tears were overflowing from her eyes. "She lost a lot of blood, if she was brought here earlier she could have been saved. I'm sorry we tried our best . If you'll excuse me" After that the doctor went to the doctor's quarters. I was sad yet frustrated. I flew outside the hospital and I went to the park. "How can I be such a fool. If I could been earlier, I could have saved her." I was so frustrated at myself . If only I was there, If only I had the time. I started shooting ice everywhere, to the walls, the seats, the fountain, everywhere. I just could not believe it, just when I have somebody whom I love, I lost her. I can't believe the place where everything started, was also the place where everything ended. Now tears were overflowing from my eyes, holding tightly the frozen violin I was supposed to give her."Happy Birthday Ariana." The clock stroke 12 and it was already March 12, her birthday.

Poor Jack, he's heartbroken. :'( So how's the story so far?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ariana [P.O.V.]**

"I shouldn't have acted like that" These words keep taunting me. Now, all I've seen is darkness. "What happened? What am I doing here?" I was so confused. I don't remember anything. Then suddenly a light shone, it was so bright that I have to close my eyes. As a opened my eyes I saw a little girl, she was blind folded and her parents were right beside her, they opened the door and everyone yelled "Happy Birthday Ariana!" It seems like it's the little girl's birthday. I saw a book,more like a diary I picked it up and the book started flipping the pages and : _March 11 Time: 10:30 "It was March 11, a day before my birthday. My parents decided to celebrate it tonight"/em It is the diary of the girl's birthday. I glanced back at the girl. "Mom, Dad, Everyone, Thank you!"_ She thanked everyone. I decided to continue reading the diary.

_"I was turning five years old. We celebrated all through the night since Mom and Dad have matters to attend. Yes matters to attend. My parents owned the biggest toy company, The Phantomhive Toy Company. But that night was so special. We played games, ate a lot and fireworks painted the starry sky. It was the most amazing night of my whole life but I didn't know it was the worst."_ There was nothing left to read. The pages were blank,suddenly some force pulled me away from the scene and brought me in front of a burning mansion.

Where is this? I saw another book in front of me, the same thing happened, the book started flipping pages and stopped and I started reading. _"The party ended around 10:00 in the evening and I was getting sleepy, my mother tucked me in and sang a song and I fell asleep. I was really tired, I dreamt a lot of things but I was interrupted by Mary's voice, she's our maid." I paused and looked around me and I appeared in the room of the little girl, I heard a voice it seemed like she is panicking."Ariana wake up, we need to go, the house is on fire." Before I could even say anything, she grabbed my hand and started running."_

"_What about Mom and Dad?" em"I escaped her grasps and went to my parents , I saw them being caught up by the fire.""No! Mom , Dad!" Mary caught up with me and carried me."We have to go my lady." "No!" "We managed to escape but everyone else were caught in the fire." "No, Mom, Dad, please don't leave me!" em "I cried the rest of the night, the clock struck twelve and I heard a voice." "Happy Birthday Ariana!" "It was scary" _

* * *

...End...

* * *

" It was so sad, I could just hug her and comfort her, And then everything went black again. / I woke up and found myself standing at a park. Then I heard a voice."Look here my child" someone said as beam of light shone down on me from the sky. "Where are you? I asked /"I am the Man in the Moon and I have brought you back" "What do you mean? Who am I? I don't remember anything.""Your name is Aria Song, the spirit of music. Unlike others like you, you can be seen by humans when you wear this." He handed out a necklace with a pendant that looked like a G clef.

"What am I supposed to do?" No reply. "Hello? Hey, Mr. Moon?" "There are others like me?" "Hello" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was alone, alone in the park holding a violin. I put on the necklace he gave me and started playing. It was so amazing that I can't explain it. After playing the violin,I opened my eyes and noticed a couple starring at me, they seemed to know me.

"Ariana?" The woman came running towards me and hugged me. I backed away "Who are you?" "I'm sorry, I thought you were my daughter, you two look alike. I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's okay, If you don't mind, what happened to your daughter?" I asked "She died" A tear escaped from her eye."oh.. I'm sorry." "It's okay" She wiped her tear before continuing. " You played beautifully like my daughter. May I know your name?" I was about to tell them that my name is Ariana Song but... "My name is Mavis." "What?" I thought to myself. "It's a nice name. You better go home or you'll catch a cold." I looked down to the ground and said. "I don't know where. I don't remember anything just my name. "Why don't you live with us, We'd be happy if you would." She suggested "You wouldn't mind?"

"No,come on, let's go home" I accepted their offer and followed them. When we arrived, the place looked very familiar; I don't know why but I feel like I've been here but it doesn't seem to pop up. They happily accepted me to their family. They showed me my room. Every part of the house was familiar to me but the memory about it was blur. Finally they left me alone in the room. I wanted to take in all that had happened, what The Man in the Moon told me. "What did he mean? The spirit of music? What am I supposed to do?" I was so confused but all I know is that I'm Aria Song, The Spirit of Music. Knowing that is just enough for today, I'm sure I'll know more.

Hey there! Long time no see.. I really missed you all I hope you like the story..So how's the story so far?Please don't forget to vote and Comment..P.S. The Italicized sentences are from the diary that Aria song is reading../strong/p

YourTypicalPrincess


End file.
